Le bonheur là où on ne s'y attend pas
by FrenchGleek64
Summary: Crossover avec d'autres séries. Amy, Santana, Tamsin et Spencer sont victime d'un accident à Seattle. Leur guérison sera longue et éprouvante. Entre nouvelles rencontres et nouveaux amours il pourrait y avoir des dommages. Surtout quand A n'est pas loin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Première fanfic donc pas top mais bon y'a un début à tout :) **

**Donc voilà cette fin est en fait un crossover entre Pretty Little liars, Lost Girl, Faking It, Grey's Anatomy, et Glee. Peut être que plus tard j'en ajouterai d'autres.**

**Ce premier chapitre est court et un peu bizarre mais c'est juste pour le début :)**

* * *

Confuse, perdue. Les mots qui me définisse depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis que j'ai découvert être amoureuse de ma meilleure amie alors que l'on faisait... Non Qu'ELLE faisait semblant d'être lesbienne pour être populaire. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Pas pour ça. Elle ne pouvais pas savoir. Savoir que je suis vraiment tombée amoureuse d'elle et qu'elle ma vraiment brisée le coeur. Quand j'ai enfin osé lui avouer ce que je ressentais depuis longtemps mais que j'avais compris depuis peu et qu'elle a dit ces mots. Ces 6 mots qui m'ont brisée :

" moi aussi, mais pas comme ça".

Seulement je lui en veux encore pour ce qu'elle m'a dit après. Après que lui ai donné le pouvoir de me briser le coeur en mille morceaux. À elle. Ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente. Celle à qui je faisait le plus confiance sur terre. Pathétique. Je sais. Je suis pathétique. Maintenant j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de lui refaire confiance.

Et maintenant je suis là et je ne sais même pas où c'est là.

Il fait noir et froid. C'est hostile. Je ne me rappelle pas comment c'est arrivé. Mon dernier souvenir c'est celui de moi avec une bouteille de champagne pour compagnie. Je sais pathétique.

Je ne supporte pas ce noir qui me donne froid dans le dos. J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien, n'entends rien.

Je désespère quand j'entends une voix. Une voix inconnue mais qui me rassure instantanément. Une voix douce mais triste. Une voix que je pourrai écouter toute la journée.

J'aimerai vraiment savoir à qui appartient cette voix mais je ne sais pas où chercher. Soudain un lueur apparait. Je m'avance prudemment vers elle et au moment où j'allais l'atteindre et s'éloigna d'au moins un mètre. Je me rapproche encore un peu plus vite et elle s'éloigné de nouveau mais deux mètres cette fois. Bon maintenant je lui cours carrément derrière mais elle continue de s'eloigner. Jusqu'au moment où je la rattrape et que je la frôle du bout des doigts.

* * *

Effrayée, fatiguée. Ce sont les mots qui me définissent depuis le début de cette histoire. Depuis que tout le monde croyait qu'une de mes meilleures amies avait été enlevée. Alors qu'en fait elle se cachait... Enfin ça c'est l'histoire qu'elle nous raconte. On ne peut pas faire confiance à Alison. Croyez moi j'ai fait l'erreur de lui confier un secret et je l'ai payé cher. Très cher. On l'a toute payé d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Et dire que l'on a tous pleuré sa "mort" alors que maintenant on l'a souhaite.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas d'avoir une amie manipulatrice et menteuse, il fallait aussi que la raison de sa fausse mort ne vienne pour nous harceler. Durant 5 ans ça a duré et ça continue.

Et c'est à cause de cette personne que je suis ici dans cet endroit. Il fait noir et froid mais grâce à A j'ai au moins appris une chose. Contrôler ses peurs et passer au delà pour trouver une solution pour s'en sortir. Donc maintenant au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort je vais réfléchir et trouver un moyen de partir d'ici.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que je réfléchis et je n'ai toujours rien trouver. Ah mais ça y est je me rappelle maintenant. Je crois que je suis morte. Oui je me rappelle avoir eu cet accident et... le vide. Ça doit être ça. Mais franchement si je suis morte j'espère qu'il va bientôt se passer quelque-chose parce que je supporterai pas de rester comme ça longtemps.

Tout à coup j'aperçois une porte.

Je me précipite vers elle. Pas le temps de réfléchir pour une fois. Je fonce tête baissée dans la direction de cette porte qui m'a redonnée espoir. Quand je l'atteint enfin je tente de l'ouvrir mais elle est verrouillée. Je retente de l'ouvrir des dizaines et des dizaines de fois mais rien.

Et là mes nerf craquent. Je défonce la porte avec mon pied et je la traverse. Mais je m'attendais pas à ce que...

* * *

** Alors ? Si vous avez des reremarques/questions/suggestions, n'hésitez pas reviewer ! :D**


	2. note de l'auteur

Bonjour alors voilà comme mon histoire est un crossover entre plusieurs séries, je fais un chapitre avec les résumés des deux moins connues en espérant que ça vous aide. Je tiens aussi à préciser que je n'ai rien prévu à l'avance et que je suis ouverte à la moindre suggestions/remarque.

Fakinf it :  
Raconte l'histoire de deux meilleures amies inséparables qui se connaissent par coeur. Allant dans un collège un peu spécial où la différence fait la popularité, et suite à une soirée ou l'un des "populaires" les a pris pour des lesbiennes et a encouragé tout le monde a voté en leur faveur à l'élection du roi et reine du bal de promo. Au début assez perplexe, Amy ne veut pas faire semblant d'être gay juste pour être populaire. Karma, elle, pense le contraire d'Amy car elle serait prête à beaucoup de choses pour être connue (en plus de vouloir faire craquer le beau goss du bahut nommé Liam).  
Finalement, Amy accepte mais finit par se rendre compte qu'elle est vraiment amoureuse de sa meilleure amie ce qui entraîne beaucoup de problèmes entre elles.  
Après le rejet de sa meilleure amie, Amy rencontre Reagan avec qui elle va sortir.

Lost girl :  
Raconte l'histoire de Bo, une jeune femme très séduisante, qui a besoin d'absorber l'énergie sexuelle des gens pour vivre. Elle rencontre des gens qui comme elle sont des Faes. Parmi ces gens, Bo tombera amoureuse de Dyson (capable de se transformer en loup) et Lauren ( humaine esclave des Faes. Elle travaille pour eux en tant que médecin). Elle peut aussi compter sur sa meilleure amie humaine Kenzi et sur Tamsin une Valkyrie en fin de vie.


End file.
